


Getting My Own Back

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A busy Tony Stark gets a surprising visit from Miss Potts. It's time for him to get his own back, at the expense of Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Surprising Visit

Tony was sitting back in his chair at his large mahogany desk in his office as he heard a small knock at the door. He closed his eyes and sighed. It had been a busy day for the philanthropist and he was in no mood to see any more clients, but business was business. He gave his cheeks a little slap in an attempt to energize himself, plastering a fake smile on his face before calling for the caller to enter.

It was Pepper Potts who turned the doorknob and stepped into the playboy's office, her red hair swaying lightly as she walked over to her boss, a naughty grin on her face.

"I thought I'd come in and keep you company." Pepper said as she turned Tony's chair to sit on his lap. "I think you need a little motivation today, Mr. Stark." She said, the small, devilish smirk still curled at her lips.

The assistant trailed a finger lightly down Tony's neck, his skin tingling with excitement as he watched the beautiful woman on his lap, his lips inching closer to hers to take them in a soft kiss, deepened as he increased the pace, his tongue slipping inside her mouth to kiss her fervently.

Pepper, although enjoying the kiss wholeheartedly, pulled away from her boss' lips as she had something a little naughtier on her mind. Her hand felt its way down his stomach, cupping his cock through his trousers. She felt him grow hard under her touch, massaging and squeezing the throbbing girth in her hand. Tony groaned lowly at the sensation, shaking his head at Pepper, although his hazel eyes, glazed with lust gave him away.

"Pepper, this isn't th-" He started to say before Pepper quickly put a perfect, slender finger to his lips, silencing him.

She silently moved to her knees, kneeling before him and unzipping his trousers, swiftly taking his hard, needy cock from his boxers. She knelt there, between his legs and half-under the desk, gripping the shaft of his cock, licking the pre cum from the tip teasingly. Tony battled with himself and Pepper's expert mouth, thinking that it really wasn't a good time to be doing anything like this.

He groaned lowly as Pepper licked her way up his shaft, taking his full length into her mouth.

"Oh shit…" he half-whispered, his head leaning backwards as Pepper began to suck on his girth, her head bobbing up and down.

He gripped the arm rests on his chair, closing his eyes as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body, the fiery minx before him having her naughty way with him, making him groan louder.

A sharp knock then came to the slightly ajar door before a short, balding man swiftly entered the office, surprising Tony.

"Mr. Smith, nice to see you again." The billionaire said, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief as his client sat himself down.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. You do have that order ready for us?" the client asked, just as Pepper sank her teeth lightly into Tony's shaft, making him moan ever to slightly.

"Y-yes… Mr. Smith, everything's ready for you. Might I ask why you're here…" he paused ever so slightly to hold in another moan. "today…"

The middle-aged man gave Tony a quizzical look and his peculiar behaviour.

"Are you alright, Mr. Stark?" he asked him.

Tony only managed a nod, the redhead under his desk, sucking on his thick cock, harder and faster, her slender, skilled hands massaging his balls.

"I'll get the invoices from you at a later date, shall I?" the client asked before getting to his feet.

"Fuck yes." Tony said as he came into Pepper's mouth, his hot seed slipping down her throat as she swallowed every last drop.

Mr. Smith frowned at Tony's reply, moving closer towards the door.

"I have a meeting with your production departments." He said as he checked his watch. "I really must be going." He told Tony as he slipped out into the corridor, closing the door behind him.

When he heard the soft thud of the wooden door closing, Tony pushed his chair back, raising an eyebrow at the tantalizingly sexy redhead before him.

"You, Miss Potts, are extremely naughty." He said as he wiped a dribble of his cum from the corner of her mouth, Pepper licking it slowly from his finger.


	2. Now I've Got My Own Back

Tony was sitting at the head of the table in the boardroom staring into space. He was thinking of ways to get back at the beautiful redhead sitting beside him after the incident in his office, a few scenarios running through his head. He blinked slightly, bringing himself from his daydream and scanned the busy room, his eyes settling on Pepper. A wide smirk curled at his lips, a naughty glint appearing in his eyes as he moved his hand under the table, feeling his way up her thigh slowly. Pepper, who was intently listening to the conversation at hand, made a small noise as the billionaire touched her skin, causing the other members at the meeting to stop and look at her. Tony's touch felt like electricity on her soft skin, a wave of excitement coursing through her body. She blushed slightly, her cheeks turning a light pink, clearing her throat before asking them to continue. Pepper turned to Tony, scowling slightly at him in a 'don't you dare' look. Oh, he dared. He very dared. He continued his way up the soft skin of her thigh, his fingertips circling over her clit through the thin material of her panties. Pepper let out the smallest of moans, the pleasurable sensation making it hard to keep herself quiet, the men around the table looking at her once more. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink at the embarrassment as Tony continued to play with her, feeling her whole body become hot at his touch, wanting much more.

"Are you ok, Miss Potts?" One of the board members asked the redhead who was still blushing furiously.

"I-I'm fine." Pepper replied, nodding slightly and plastering a fake smile on her lips. "It's just a little warm in here." She added.

Tony was enjoying every second of the situation, the joy showing in his eyes as he looked intrigued at the woman beside him. He slipped his hand inside her panties, his calloused fingertips rubbing over her sensitive clit hard and slow. Pepper fidgeted slightly in her seat, trying to look at least a little like she was listening to the meeting, instead of holding in the moans that she wanted to let out from Tony's expert fingers. She parted her legs a little more, inviting the playboy to do much more. He took the invitation, sliding a long finger slowly inside the redhead's pussy, feeling how needy she was for him by the sheer wetness of her womanhood.

Pepper closed her eyes at the intrusion of his thick finger, exercising such control as she held in a loud moan. Tony saw her reaction, circling his finger inside her to hit her gspot, beginning to slide it in and out of her saturated pussy slowly and deeply, wanting to tease her more. The redhead controlled her breaths, breathing slow, deep breaths as the philanthropist pleasured her. Her entire body was on fire, her loins aching as she wanted, needed Tony inside her right that very second. She turned to look at the dark haired man who was currently pleasuring her so, giving him a needy look. He knew what that look meant, she wanted him to clear the boardroom and take her on the desk. He shook his head as he slipped a second digit inside her, watching as her eyes glazed over with a look of pure lust. He increased the pace of his fingers, slipping them in and out of her faster, sliding them even deeper inside her. How he wanted to tease such a wet pussy with his hot tongue, to flicker it over her sensitive clit. He felt himself harden at his own thoughts and Pepper's need for him. He cleared his throat.

"I think that'll be all for today." He told the members of the board as he continued to pleasure Pepper with his fingers, not stopping for a moment.

The head board member was about to object before Tony raised a palm to silence him.

"Send me a memo." He told him "Now if you'd kindly leave myself and Miss Potts to talk things over." He said.

The room quickly cleared, leaving the two of them alone and full of passion, gazing into each other's eyes with a needy look. Tony pulled his fingers from Pepper, his skin glazed with a layer of her juices. He sucked his fingers clean, Pepper making a small inaudible noise at the sight before he stood, taking Pepper's hand and pulling her to her feet, their gazes not breaking. He backed her slowly against the vast pane of glass that was the window, the view of a Busy New York that could be seen for miles behind them. He took both of her hands, pinning them above her head on the cool glass, his lips leaving a trail of feather light kisses down her jawline to her neck. Pepper's heart rate increased at the contact to her skin, her breathing becoming louder. His teeth scraped lightly down the surface of her skin, biting down into the nape, sucking hard to leave a mark on her perfect skin, the smallest of moans escaping Pepper's lips. His hand felt its way up her side slowly as he kissed her, feeling the curves of her body. It moved to her ass, squeezing her soft cheek in his hand as his thigh moved between her legs, putting pressure on her entrance as he teased her.

"Please, Tony." Pepper begged him, her soaking pussy making her panties wetter with every second that passed.

Tony placed a finger to her lips, shaking his head.

"You have been a very naughty girl, Miss Potts. It's time to receive your punishment." He said lowly, his voice calm and authoritative. "No talking."

Pepper almost melted at his words, her whole body frantic with need, she loved it when he took the dominant role. She simply nodded in understanding, knowing that if she disobeyed there would be consequences.

Tony took the small zip at the side of her dress and slowly unzipped it, sliding the straps from her shoulders, taking a small step back to let it fall to her feet. He took a second to take in the sight before him; the sexy redhead in nothing but her thin panties and heels. He grabbed the thin material, ripping them from her body and tossing them to the side. He pulled the tie from the collar of his shirt before tying Pepper's slender wrists together.

"Keep your hands above your head." He told her.

Pepper nodded once again as Tony's fingertips ghosted up her thigh slowly, the small contact making her breath hitch slightly. He claimed her mouth once more, his tongue swirling around hers in a slow dance. He pulled away from her mouth, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva down her chest. The redhead's breathing increased once more as she grew excited once again by the contact to her skin. The playboy's mouth moved to her breasts, his teeth sinking into her skin to bite around both of them, taking his time.

'Oh god.' Pepper thought to herself as Tony bit into her soft mounds, wanting his girth inside her that very second. She wanted to demand it right there, but knew if she said anything he would take even longer.

The billionaire took a nipple into his mouth, feeling the pink bud harden, making Pepper moan once more at the glorious sensations sweeping through her body. He nibbled on the now hard flesh, sucking on her nipple vivaciously as his fingertips brushed over her clit. Pepper moaned louder at his actions, becoming wild, feeling as though a fire had started in her stomach and could only be put out by rough, hot sex. She held her tongue, wanting to tell him to fuck her right there, but knew that he wasn't finished. His rough fingers began to rub the sensitive spot as his mouth moved to her other nipple, teasing it with his mouth and tongue. Pepper let out a long, low breath, her pelvis moving forward into his fingers.

"Tony, please." She said, unable to stop the words from falling from her mouth.

She was desperate for him now, so needy and wet she wanted him to take her there against the cold glass of the boardroom. Tony stopped to look at the wild, wanting Pepper and lifted her, carrying her to the large solid wood table, setting her on the edge of its varnished surface. Pepper looked at him in anticipation, wondering just what he would do next. He untied her wrists, discarding the blue silk tie on the floor before he settled his head between her legs, giving a lick to her clit with his hot, wet tongue. Pepper moaned loudly, her fingers moving to grip at his hair. He loved to tease her, to make her so wet that she begged him to fuck her. He made her crazy.

His wet tongue moved to her sodden pussy, the muscle dipping inside to taste her juices, flickering over the entrance.

"Oh fuck!" Pepper moaned, her hands still in his hair, pressing his face into her womanhood. "Please, Tony. Fuck me!" she demanded, slightly anxious of his reply.

Tony stood, calmly undoing his belt and watching as Pepper sat there, her wet pussy dribbling slightly onto the table. He unbuttoned his trousers, gripping his hard, throbbing cock in his hand. He pulled it from its material prison, rubbing the tip over the entrance of Pepper's pussy.

"Please." She begged once more. "I want you inside me now." He said.

Tony slid his girth inside her at her words, groaning at feeling of her tight pussy stretching for him as he pushed himself deeply inside her.

"Oh shit!" Pepper moaned loudly as he entered her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She had waited so long for this moment; she thought it would never come. She moaned once more as Tony began to pull himself slowly from her, teasing her once more as he slid back inside her just as slowly. He increased his pace, his hard length sliding faster and deeper in and out of her juicy pussy. Pepper moaned with each of his powerful thrusts, getting louder as she neared her climax. The redhead's loud moans spurred Tony to increase his pace even more, pounding Pepper harder and deeper, feeling the tip of his thick cock hit against her cervix. The sensation made Pepper moan even louder, not caring who heard her loud noises.

"Fuck me hard, Tony." She said as he continued to pound into her, hard and fast. She was so needy and he loved it. He drove his dick even deeper inside her with every thrust, the tip of his cock smashing against her cervix. She moaned something incomprehensible as he continued to fuck her wildly, groaning loudly with each thrust. He was so close to coming, Pepper the very same.

"Come for me baby." Tony told her. "Come hard with me."

Tony's words sent Pepper over the edge, the walls of her pussy tightening and contracting around his hard cock. She came hard as she was told, moaning his name loudly as her juices covered his cock. The sensation of her pussy closing around his length sent Tony to the ultimate high, he groaned as loudly as Pepper, his hot seed shooting inside her and coating her already soaking walls. Their loud moans resounding off the walls of the boardroom. Tony rode it out before giving one final thrust, standing there, his cock still inside her.

"You should be naughty more often." He said, smirking down at her before he placed the gentlest of kisses to her lips.


End file.
